The Twin Reapers
by Nina Winter Rose
Summary: This story is about Talia Hope Lee, her twin brother Damian Faith Lee and Zaria Rae Winter. It goes along their adventures as they work for Thanatos/Letus and for the first time Camp Half-Blood. This is my first story on here so pls tell me how you like it. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON JUST MY OC'S
1. Talia meets Camp Half-Blood

_**~Talia~**_

Talia ran threw the woods. She was on Long Island New York. Looking for Zaria Rae Winter, a girl her and her brother had taken in when they were 10. Zaria had been eight at the time. Now she was twelve and a half, Talia and her twin Damian are fourteen. Talia and Damian had been hunting some souls that had escaped the underworld when they lost track of Zaria. It wasn't the first time and they were sure it wouldn't be the last either. Zaria had this way of getting lost and into trouble. Because of this Talia and Damian always had to come to her rescue.

Talia stopped when she noticed something shinning in the moon light. She looked up. At the top of a hill was a tree that had something that looked golden laying on its branches. A giant beast curled up around the tree. Talia took off towards it. If she remembered correctly that should be Half-Blood hill. Half-Blood hill is the entrance to Camo Half-Blood. A camp her father Apollo had wanted her and Damian to go to. Once she got to the top of the hill she looked down over the valley. It definitely was Camp Half-Blood. For a couple minutes she stood there looking threw the campers when she heard Zaria scream "SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. I NEED TO GO. THEY ARE GOING TO GET WORRIED. I NEED TO FIND THEM". Talia took off towards the sound of Zaria's voice. Campers stared at her as she ran threw the camp.

She stopped when she saw zaria. She knew Zaria was angry because she never raised her voice, especially never yelled. A couple of people where in front of her. A blond boy she recognized as Jason Grace was trying to calm Zaria down. Telling her that it will be ok and that he will help her find her friends in the morning. But for know she needs to listen to them so they can explain what happened. Zaria tried 2 walk back but another boy grabbed her wrist and told her "you need to stay here, ok? U can't go out of camp, or you will get attacked again. Especially at night!" Talia could tell he was worried but she didn't care, within seconds she had her Scythe out. The first person to notice her was the centaur who she assumed was Chiron. His tail flickers anxiously as Talia takes a step forwards. Chiron tries to calm Zaria and the boy down, though his eyes never left Talia. The others noticed and started to try and calm down the boy, she figured his name was Leo because that's what they kept calling him.

Leo finally let Zaria go when Talia put the blade of her scythe against his throat. He took a step back as he asked "who are you? What do you want?". Talia ignored him as she put her Scythe down, grabbed Zaria wrist and said "come on Zar-Zar, let's get out of here". As Talia dragged Zaria away she hears someone say "Wait! Talia!" she turned around to see Nico Di Angelo walking towards her. She stopped and waited. When he got to her he asked "What are you doing here? Where is Damian?" with a roll of her eyes she replies "was just looking for Zar-Zar" with a smirk she adds "Again"


	2. Confession

Nico smiled at Talia as she talked. Explaining which souls her and Damian had been hunting. Why they had been hunting them and how it was made worse by the monsters that came. Explaining how they got lost track of Zaria. A smirk appeared on her lips as she continued to talk. Her eyes followed Damian as he snuck up behind Nico, wrapped his arms around the small boy, and whispered something into his ear. Nico's face became bright red as he shouted "Damian!" in a high pitched tone, causing Damian to laugh. Nico wiggled out of Damian's arms and started to storm off, cursing the twins as he walked away. A bright red blush on his face. Talia snickered as she asked him "trying to hide now?" she giggled as she added "You can curse us all you want but your still running away and hiding! Coward!"

Nico stopped and turned around a glare on his face as he looked at her. A he walked right up to her, glaring down at her as he said "I am the ghost king. I am no coward" a soft giggle escaped Talia's mouth as she asked "you are a coward when it comes to love and I'm sure everyone knows it." His face became red as he turned around again and started to storm of only to walk into Damian. Damian had a small smile as he looked up at Nico. That was when a horn blew. Damian gave Nico a look that asked what it was. Nico sighed as he said "time for dinner, common. Let's go you three. You guys can sit with me." Then he walked around Damian and started walking off, not even looking back to see if they where following. Talia grabbed Zaria and Damian's hand as she started following Nico.

All four of them sat at the Hades table. Talia sighed, she could tell with a single glance next to her at Zaria, she would tell that the twelve year old was nervous. Her head was down and she wasn't even eating, nor talking like the others. Damian was sitting next to Nico, he looked annoyed. Talia knew it was because all the stares was making Zaria nervous. He rarely got annoyed or angry. He was a very relaxed person but one sure way to piss him off was to mess with Zaria. Talia understood that, she had a short temper but one thing that always made her go zero-to-one-hundred was to mess with Zaria. After all Zaria was like their little sister. Zaria glanced over at Nico, he was annoyed as well. But she knew he was annoyed because Damian was annoyed. Damian and Nico were talking about Mythomagic and the newest cards and figurines that had come out. Mythomagic was a game Talia, Damian, Zaria and Nico loved to play. Nico had taught it to Talia and Damian, eventually the twins taught it to Zaria.

Nico stopped talking as soon as a Blond boy walked up to the table. The boy had an annoyed written all over his face. Talia instantly knew who he was. The boy was Will Solace. Before she could say anything Nico said "what do you want will?" with a small from on his face, replacing the smile that had been there seconds ago. Will shot Damian a glare as he said "you three need to go to your tables, if your unclaimed you go to the Hermes table. I suggest you do it now." Talia glared as she looked at Will and said "No. Me, Damian, and Zaria don't attend your little camp. We don't follow your rules. We follow our own rules." She continued talking as she stood and glared up at will. "which means if we can't we can sit at the Hades table or our parents table. Though if I'm honest I don't want to sit at a table with you! Am I right Damian?" Damian simply nodded "jealousy isn't a good thing dude, honestly you had your shot a Nico and it failed. Let someone else have a chance with him!" What surprised Talia was that Damian was glaring as he talked. Talia folded her arms across her chest as she said "He is right. It's obvious your only saying that because your jealous. You probably want Nico back, well to damn bad! He's my brothers. If u want him then u will have to fight both of us." as soon as Talia finished talking Will took off. His face bright red as he ran off towards the cabins. With a smirk on her face and a satisfied feeling she sat down, just to notice Nico's face was bright red. Damian's face was an even brighter red, which Talia found interesting because she didn't know that was possible.

Talia burst out laughing when Damian and Nico's face become an impossible bright red after they looked at each other. They shot her a glare but she couldn't stop laughing. They were just to adorable. Damian shot Zaria a desperate look only to notice she was giggling. He stood up, looked at Nico and said "since you now know how I feel, thanks to my sister" he shot her a glare as he continued. I would like to ask you to think about becoming my boyfriend. You don't have to answer now or anytime soon. I will give you time to think about it. Zaria, Talia. We are staying the night since its so late. I will tell Thanatos so he doesn't start to worry." He then took off towards the cabins. Talia sat down and went back to eating as she started a conversation about Mythomagic with Nico and Zaria.

Later that at the bonfire Zaria was claimed by Hecate. To no surprise of Talia or Nico. After that she said "H-hi…I'm Zaria Rae Winter" then bowed and sat next to Talia. Talia then stood up and said "hello campers, I'm Talia Hope Lee, My brother that you had seen Earlier at dinner is Damian Faith Lee. We are children of Apollo and grandchildren of Thanatos. Me and Damian are known as the twin Reapers, the three of us work for Thanatos. Collecting the souls of people that have escaped from the underworld. Sometimes we go after monsters that Hades has put on the list because he believes them to be to dangerous. So we also tend to work with Artemis and her hunters." Talia sat back down after she finished talking. She watched as people started to go pail.


	3. Trouble is coming

_**~~~~The Next Day~~~**_

_**~~~~Talia~~~~**_

Talia opened her eyes. Irritated, it wads early and her brother had woken her up for some unknown reason. She sat up and looked around. Her twin, Damian standing in front of her. Zaria was also awake, standing at the door. Probably waiting. Nico was asleep, the blankets had fallen off sometime during the night. Damian's followed where hers were going and saw Nico. With a sigh Damian walked over, picked Nico's blanket up and recovered the son of hades. Talia got up and stretched before going to the door, Damian following her as she walked outside. The trio went straight to the underworld. Apparently Damian had received a message from Thanatos saying that they needed to return. Something had happened and he needed their help. Whatever it was just be urgent because he has never demanded they get back before. It didn't take them that long to get to Hades palace in the underworld. They found Thanatos in the throne room having a heated discussion with hades. They stopped talking when Talia cleared her throat. The trio bowed, Talia and Damian looking up at Hades and Thanatos while Zaria kept her head down. "rise" Hades looked more irritated then usual, Talia could tell by how he spoke. They stood up, "hello lord hades, hello Grandfather, My brother said that we were needed. Has something happened?" Hades looked at Thanatos who sighed "Apparently someone is creating gates from the underworld to the mortal world. Since we haven't been able to track them down yet we want your help. Continue hunting down the souls that escape and return them to the underworld. We want you to keep an extra eye out for whoever is behind this. Unfortunately this is a mission that's to dangerous for Zaria so she will be sent to Camp Half-Blood until this issue is resolved. Understood?" Talia and Damian looked over at Zaria. What Thanatos said makes sense, but Talia didn't want leave Zaria all alone. "Don't worry, she will be fine at Camp Half-Blood, she will be staying in the Hecate cabin with her siblings." Hades tried to reassure them.

A couple minutes later Zaria was sent to Camp Half-Blood. Talia and Damian sat at a table in the garden discussing what they would do about the gates and the person who was creating them. They needed to gather the souls, bring them back to the underworld, find the gates, close the gates, and find whoever it is that is creating them. They agreed siting up was to dangerous, since monsters were coming out of the gates as well. Including titans. After several minutes of debate they agreed that it would be best to stick to hunting souls and monsters until they found more clues.

_**~~~~Time skip a week~~~~**_

Talia was exhausted, they had been gagging souls and fighting monsters since they had been told about someone creating gates and letting them roam free. But that had been a week ago. They still had only found one gate. She sat down onto of a building and looked around. Damian was standing a couple feet from her. Talia looked down and started to watch the mortal go about their day. "how about we look for the gates in the underworld? We might have better luck there." Damian did have a point. Right when she was about to shoot off into the sky. Talia heard a scream. She took off flying towards the sound, her brother right behind her. It didn't take them long to get there. As she landed her wings disappeared. A girl about Zaria's age was running from a Cyclops. Summoning her Scythe she pushed the girl towards her brother. She ran up to it, surprising the monster ash she swung her Scythe threw its middle turning it to dust. Talia looked around, Damian had the girl in his arms, trying to calm her down. After putting her Scythe away Talia walked over to them "are you ok? What's your name?" she tried to sound calming but wasn't sure if she succeeded. The girl nodded "it's K-Kiran….Kiran Uri Truman, I'm s-sorry if I caused any trouble for you." Talia smiled at her "you didn't cause us any trouble Kiran, do you have any family we can take you to?" Kiran shook her head no. "ok, then how about I take you to a special camp? It's for people that can see monsters like that thing. A camo for demigods like you and me. I know you don't know what a demigod is but they will explain it to you at the camp. Ok?" the girl nods as Damian releases her. Talia looks over at Damian "in going to take her to Camp Half-Blood, can you look around for a gate? If you find one text me before you try anything." Damian nods as Talia holds her hand out towards the scared girl. Kiran slowly takes it as Talia's wings come out. They are golden with streaks of black. The complete opposite of here brothers. Their wings were the only difference. The girls eyes widen as Talia pulls her closer and shoots them both up into the sky.

Flying fast but slow enough so it wouldn't harm the girl they eventually make it to Camp Half-Blood. By the time they get their it's already dark and the campers are in bed. Talia landed them in front of the big house and released Kiran. She took Kiran's hand as she walked towards the door, opening it and going in. They walked to Chiron's bedroom, Talia started knocking on the door, after a couple minutes she started banging on it. After several more minutes she heard a muffled "be there in a minute" and stopped pounding on the door. A couple seconds later Chiron opened the door, he had a grey pajama shirt on. It was beyond that not only did she wake him up but he hasn't been sleeping well lately. He took one look at her and sighed. Talia gave him a week smile "Sorry, I wouldn't have woken you up but I'm busy, while looking for a gate we ran into her." Talia pulled Kiran forwards. "her name is Kira Uri Truman. She was running from a Cyclops when me and my brother found her." Chiron nodded and motioned for them to move to the living room. Talia pulled Kiran along as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch, the twelve year old siting next to her. She started to explain to Chiron what was going on.

Chiron nodded when she finished. "Well….from what you have described the gate as….. I believe there is one in the woods. A couple campers found in yesterday night during capture the flag. Monsters have been coming from it so it must be one connecting to the underworld. Unfortunately we have yet to find a way to get rid of it. The only one who seems to be able to dent it is Nico but he can only take out one at a time. When he tried to undo the second chain the first one reappeared." Alaina nodded "That's because you can only destroy it with stygian iron and you have to break both chains at the same time. Me and Nico can get rid of it tonight if he is still here.

Talia dragged Nico out of bed. He was half asleep as he glared at her. "What the hell do you want?" she smiled at him "just doin my job and getting rid of a gate, but I need your help." With a sigh he nodded and stood up. It didn't take them long to get to the gate and took them even less time to break the chains. Once the gate was gone and they made sure there wasn't ay dangerous monsters around they went back to the camp. As they arrived Talia got a message from Damian "Found a gate at xxx. Come quick." She gave Nicoa quick hug, told him goodnight and then took off into the sky becoming invisible the moment she was off the ground.

When she got to the gate she saw tons of monsters, her brother covered in blood and dust. He looked had cuts all over and looked exhausted but he continued to fight. Summing her bow and arrow she started to shoot down monster after monster. Her brother saw her, the moment their eyes met she knew what he was thinking. Talia pulled out a special Stygian Iron arrow and shit at the chains as Damian dodged an attack cut threw the chains on the other side. As the chains broke the gate went poof. Damian barely dodged another attack. After about ten minutes Talia killed the last monster. With a yawn she looked over at Damian, he looked like he was about to pass out. With a weak smile she took his hand and started pulling him.

He passed put about half way to Hades castle. Instead of giving Hades an update she walked threw the throne room, past him, down the hall way, and into Damian's room. She laid him on his bed, grabbed a wash cloth and a bowl of water then started to clean Damian's wounds. After she cleaned his wounds she disinfected them and wrapped them. With a heavy sigh she went into her room, gathered some clothes and took a shower. She came out in a black tank top with the word angel written in gold cursive. A pair of short mean shorts and black sandals. Her golden and black curly hair in a high piggy tail. The wounds she had gotten cleaned, sanitized, and bandaged. She put her skull belly button ring back in along with her earnings and walked out of her room.

She went into the throne room and found Hades and Thanatos in human size sitting at a small table in the center of the room playing Mythomagic. Talia pulled out a chair and sat down. She waited for their game to be over and joined the next one. As the three of them played she told them about everything that had happened that day.


	4. Bob Is Back

_**~~~~Time Skip- Three Days~~~~**_

_**~~~~Damian~~~**_

He woke up and stretched. He immediately retreated it, everything mg hurt. He left like fire was running threw his veins. He got up and stumbled into the bathroom, ambrosia could only heal so much. With a sigh he sat down and started to take off and clean his wounds, putting on an ambrosia paste then wrapping them again. After about twenty minutes he was finished and got dressed. A golden muscle shirt, ripped jeans, and combat boots; his usual. After quickly brushing his teeth and putting deodorant on he went into the garden where Hades was with Thanatos. They where eating breakfast and playing Mythomagic. He sat down and poured a bowl of cereal for himself. He slowly at as he watched the two gods play Mythomagic. His mind was somewhere else though. Talia had been gone with Nico, hunting souls, monsters, the gates, and whoever was conjuring the gates. Damian was jealous, his sister got to spend quality time with Nico wholes he had to stay in the underworld and heal. After he finished his cereal he pushed his bowl to the side and waiting for the two gods games to end. It took a while but eventually they finished and he joined the next one.

~~~~Talia~~~~

It had been a long day for Talia and she was exhausted, in three day her and Nico had found five gates. All with monster after monster coming out of them. And now they had found their sixth one. Only this time there was even more monsters. They continues to fight but it looked hopeless. That was until a ten foot titan in a janitor outfit ran threw the gate. He had golden eyes and hair, her heart slipped a beat. She couldn't believe it, bob or as he is more known as Lapetus was alive. So many questions swirled around her head though the loudest one was whether or not he is on their side. Here worried were quenched when he attacked the monsters. With his help it took only minutes for them to defeat all the monsters and break the chains on the gate. After everything was done and the gate was gone Bob/Lapetus looked at them. For a split second she was scared.

Within a second Bob scooped her up and have her a big hug that squeezed the air out of here lungs. He had a giant smile as he pulled Nico into the hug. "it's so good to see you guys" Talia snuggles up to bob. It had been a long time since he had disappeared into Tartarus. She hasn't been able to sleep for months back then. But he was back, safe, and most importantly alive. Talia smiled up at Bob as Nico escaped the hug. A couple minutes later Bob put her down and ruffled her hair. Taking a better look at bob, Talia noticed he didn't have a short on and had multiple cuts on his body that was spilling golden blood. His janitors pants were ripped to shreds and looked more like shorts. He didn't even have shoes anymore. The broom he would use to sweet the floors was broken as well. With a small smile Talia took his hand "Common bob, let's go home" it was late and the sun was setting. She was cuts all over her arms and legs. A small one on her cheek, red blood slowly dripping down her cheek. Bob simply nodded. Nico took her hand and shadow traveled the three of them into Talia's room.

Talia mad bob and Nico sit on her bed as she worked on their wounds. She knew bob didn't need it but it made her feel better knowing that she had done something after Talia finished she went to walk out but bob pulled her back over and pushed her onto the bed. "your not leaving until your wounds get taken of" Talia pouted and mumbled about being fine. She looked towards Nico but he was gone, leaving a note that said "im going back to Camp Half-Blood, meet me there tomorrow." Bob cleaned, sanitized, and bandaged her wounds. He pulled her onto his lap and they sat there talking. After half an hour she got up "imma go find you some clothes, go take a shower. Ok?" he nodded and went into the bathroom, a small smile on his face.

It didn't take her long to find him some pants and boxers, it was the shirt that was the issue. Every shirt she found was to small. With a heavy sigh she gave up and went back to her room. As she walked in bob came out of the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist. His long silver hair was dripping wet and needed cut badly. Talia turned her head away from him, a bright red blush on her face. "are you ok? Your face seems a little red." She quickly nodded and held out the clothes she had found for him "sorry I couldn't find a shirt." He chuckled as he took them "its fine hope" she watched him as he went back into the bathroom, stopping at the bathroom door. He looked at her and laughed softly before closing the door. It wasn't long before he came out, dressed in everything but a shirt. He walked over to her and ruffled her hair again. She took his hand and pulled him back into the bathroom, grabbing a hair along the way. She put the chair down and pushed him down into it. "its time for you to get a hair cut" he didn't say anything and just sighed. Talia put a towel around his shoulders, grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting his hair. It took about half an hour but she finally got done. She pushed the chair back so his head was over the sink and rinsed out all the cut hair. After she was finished he scratched the back of his now once again wet hair.

Talia walked down the hallway, bob right behind her. She pushed two doors open and entered the throne room. Damian, Thanatos, and Hades sat in the middle of the room at a table playing Mythomagic. "GUESS WHOOOOOO I FOOOUND" her voice was so loud that when she spoke it made all three jump and turn around. "who did you find?" Thanatos seemed worried, she didn't know why. "ya sis? Who? Was it the person that left you with so many wounds?" Talia grinned them "I thought he was dead but nope he is alive! And no hades he will not go back to his old job. I don't care how much you don't like him!" hades looked beyond confused. "just wait, BOOOOB COME IN HERE. NOOOOOOOOW!" that made everyone even more confused. Bob walked in and stood behind her, shocking everyone as he wrapped him arms around Talia. Which didn't shock them. She had this big smile on her face as she looked at them.

_**~~~~Time Skip-The next day~~~~**_

Talia couldn't be happier as she dragged bob into Camp Half-Blood. She had to explain the previous to bob on why Nico had acted that way. How Nico had to calm down and understand that bob was alive, when everyone thought he was dead. Everyone was staring at Talia and bob as they walked around camp. She found Nico in the arena with Perseus and Annabeth. Perseus and Nico were training though Talia could tell Nico was distracted. The moment Perseus knocked Nico down Annabeth sent over to them and started lecturing Percy on being more careful since Nico is after all three years younger and rather small. Bob laughed causing everyone to look at them. Annabeth was the first one to break the silence "BOOOOB!" she ran over to bob and hugged him. Percy then joined her and hugged bob, causing the titan to laugh again as he hugged them back. Nico looked to still be in shock but he got up and went over as well. Though he didn't hug bob. Talia couldn't help but feel a little annoyed a jealous, but she understand.

Talia was very happy when Perseus and Annabeth released bob. They both started asking bob question after question. Bob smiled as he watched them. Eventually they stopped to let him speak, he explained that he and the others had barely been able to defeat Tartarus and escape. Ever since then he had been trying to survive. Even after Gaea's defeat they continued to attach him anytime they saw him. Talia leaned against bob as she listened to him tell his story. Bob finished his story as a horn blew, signaling lunch. They all went to the pavilion. Talia dragged bob, be sat with her, Nico, Perseus, and Annabeth at the hades table. Everything was fine until Will Solace came over "Im not sure how many times I have to remind all of you, everyone is supposed to sit at their cabin tables, even during lunch." With a glare pointed at Talia he added "even those who do not attend the camp normally must adhere to the rules. Talia." He said everything with so much venom it was as if he was a poisonous snake and the way he said her name. Like her name was the most horrible, ugly, disgusting thing in the world. As if her name was a big fat pimple on his face that he wanted to get rid of but couldn't. Talia sighed, everyone was watching them now, well most were watching bob. Thee only people that wasn't was the ones as the table. It was obvious that bob wasn't a demigod, nor a god. His silver hair and eyes made him stand out to much. He wore ripped jeans, combat boots, and a T-shirt. Plus he is ten foot tall, and very handsome. Suddenly Will grew pale and took a step back. His eyes were huge and full of fear. It didn't take her long to figure out why though. Bob was giving him a death glare that held a lot of anger. "and who might you be?" Will swallowed nervously "I-I'm Will, W-Will Solace. S-son of A-Apollo. C-Counselor of C-cabin S-seven." Bobs glare intensified "since you introduced yourself I should introduce myself, you see Will Solace I am Lapetus. Titan of Mortality, Pain, and Violent Death, Titan Lord of the West, The Piercer. Though I prefer to go by bob nowadays. Now boy, if I ever hear you talk to my sweet adorable hope like that again I will show you why I am the titan of pain and violent death. Now apologize to her and leave us alone" As bob spoke his voice was deadly calm, though it was laced with venom. Even more then Wills has been. Everyone gasped, Chiron took a couple steps towards them but Dionysus held him back and whispered something into Chiron's ear that made him nod. Talia didn't miss that. Will looked at her "I-I'm s-sorry, I w-wont do it a-again." Bob motioned for Will to leave, he took off running towards the cabins.

Talia hide her face by laying her head down on the table. She didn't want everyone to see her blush. "Are you ok? Talia?" Nico sounded worried, which got bobs attention. After a couple seconds of debating whether to say something or just not bob lost his patients. "Talia…are you ok?" the amount of concern in his voice made her blush even more. She gave them a small nod, bob sighed.


	5. Talia's Confession

_**~~~~time skip- Two days~~~ **_

_**~~~~Talia~~~~**_

It was a lot easier to find the gates now. Thankfully damian was healed. There were two groups now as well. The Twin Reapers were a group and so was Bob and Nico. Bob had a new weapon, a stygian iron spear. Talia was beyond jealous of Nico, she wanted to be in a group with bob. Why did he get to be bobs partner anyways? It was unfair! Talia was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't notice someone had snuck up on her before it was to late. The stranger covered her mouth with a rag, she tried to escape as she fought off unconsciousness. But it was futile, she passed out, her kidnapper picked her up and walked off with her. Leaving her phone and charm bracelet on the ground.

_**~~~~Damian~~~~**_

He walked around looking for Talia, the twins had already sent the gate they had found back. They had separated to see if there was any monsters left, he didn't find any and was now looking for his twin. He gave up looking for her and tried calling her, no answer. He walked around as he called her, maybe she had found some monsters and was fighting? On his eleventh try he heard her phone, however she was not with it. Wherever she was, she was also defenseless. Her charm bracelet laid next to her phone. He picked them both up and shoved them into his pocket before materializing his wings and taking off into the sky. He still couldn't find her, he called Thanatos. If anyone knew what to do it would be him. After a couple rings he picked up "is there something you need?" was the first think he heard. "grandpa! It's Talia!" Thanatos cut him off "what about your sister? Is she ok? Did she get wounded?" "I don't know! She's missing! We split up to see if either of us could find anymore monsters and when o went looking for her I found her phone and charm bracelet on the ground! Do you think somebody took her? Was it the person who is summoning the tunnels? I don't know what to do!" you could hear the panic in his voice. Damian was scared and that's a thing that never happened. His voice cracked as he talked. "come back, we will talk more once you get here." Then Thanatos hung up. A couple minutes later Damian was running into Hades throne room, Hades, Thanatos, Apollo, Bob, and Nico were already there. It surprised him to see Apollo, since his dad never came to the underworld. Except for Christmas and their birthday, and never for long.

They all sat at a table in the middle, bob was furious. Damian could easily tell that, mainly because bob was yelling and pounding his first against the table. The moment bob noticed Damian he was on the receiving end of a death glare that could kill the gods. "You should have been with her! If you had been with her she wouldn't have been taken! She'd be here!" bobs voice rose louder and louder as he talked. Damian knew he was right though, if he hasn't insisted they split up to search then she would never have been taken. He knew she had already been distracted by her thoughts. He wanted nothing more then to turn back time and changes his decision, but he couldn't an he knew that. He started to think that maybe Talia had been right. The four of them should had been one group, not two. But he had insisted that it would be better as two groups all because he was afraid of Nico's answer. He looked up at bob with tears in his eyes "I know, ok? I made a mistake….more then one mistake….she was right….maybe it would have been better if we had been in one group instead if two. If we had then she wouldn't have been so angry…..she kept glaring at everything and everyone….I thought she could use some alone time…but I was wrong…if you were there you would have been able to tell what was wrong with her. Despite being her twin I couldn't even tell…or do anything….I'm a failure…a disappointment…." Damian covered his face with his hands as he repeated "it's all my fault" over and over again.

It took Nico a while to get him calmed down. Half an hour late they all sat at the table and talked about what to do next.

_**~~~~Time Skip-Three Weeks~~~~**_

_**~~~~Talia~~~~**_

She had no idea where she was. What she did know is that she is in some kind of cell, and every day she is brought food. So obviously they either need or want her alive. It was always the same person who gamer down, a boy who reminded her a little of Nico. His black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes. He was taller then Nico is though and always had this sad look in his eyes. She tried to talk to him but he would always hurry out. He would always bring three trays of food, one for her and two others for the two titans. She wasn't sure who they are, neither of them would talk and they barely ate. Both are twenty foot tall, one has blue-white hair and eyes while the other has grey eyed and black hair.

They were chained against the wall. She wasn't sure what the chains were made out of but she was more then sure it was bad news. She slowly went up to them, ever since she had gotten there she had been the one to feed them. Hoping that they would trust her. Talia stood there feeding the titan with blue-white hair. He looked at her, anger and hatred in his eyes. She gave him a weak smile "so….what's your name? I'm Talia" he growled softly "Koios" she gasped making him smirk while the other one just sighed "and I'm Prometheus." Making her gasp again, he looked away. "Your Bobs son?" he looked at her, both of raising an eyebrow. Her face slowly became red "you would know him as Lapetus. Though nowadays he goes by bob" Koios gave her a death glare "So does that make you one of the demigods that brainwashed my brother?" Talia didn't say anything for numerous minutes "how could you accuse me of brain washing him? I would never brainwash him! Would you brainwash someone you love? Would you? Well I wouldn't! Yes he had his memories erased but he got them back! Plus it was Perseus that did it, not me! He is much nicer then he was before!" the more she talked the angrier and louder she got. "you love him? That's cute, but it's not like he will ever love you. Whether he is Lapetus or bob, he will never love you." Talia looked down, as much as she knew he was right there was a part of her that hopped he was wrong. "you don't have to tell me that…..I already know. He couldn't love me, I might be half god, but I'm also half mortal….in the end I will die and he will still be alive. I have no right to give him that heartache. Though, even knowing this I still hope that one day he will love me back. I guess that's just me being stupid. Loving and wanting someone who I can't have and will never love me back." She looked up at Koios, he looked surprised, so did Prometheus. With a sigh she sat back down. None of them talked.

**_~~~~Time Skip-Three Weeks~~~_**

**_~~~~Damian~~~~_**

It had been two months and still no luck in finding Talia. Bob was getting angrier and angrier by the day and Damian was blaming himself now more then ever. They looked everywhere for her but with no luck. Bob was never at the palace anymore, he was always gone. Looking for Talia. He didn't talk to anyone unless he had to. Damian sat at the table in the gardens with Hades and Thanatos. "Lord Hades, are you sure there isn't anyone that comes to mind? Anyone at all? Maybe someone who was dead and brought back during the second war?" Hades looked down "there are some people that I can think of, and it's true that I cant find them nor can Thanatos. Let's just hope it isn't them. If it is then that means big trouble." Damian looked over at hades, his eyebrow slightly raised. "And who would they be?" for a couple minutes Hades sat there and thought. "We should tell them." Hades looked at Thanatos, damian could tell he was surprised. Hades nodes "There are three of them, First is a child of Hecate. She is intelligent and manipulative, her name is Trina Lis Valahos. The other two are twins, both my children that unfortunately we're manipulated by Trina. They are probably the ones creating the Gates. Nikita Gina Georgiou, she is smart. Not as smart as Trina is but smart enough. She is loyal only to her brother. She is a very angry person an jealous person. Aeson Dion Georgiou, he is very stupid, and loyal to a fault. If it wasn't for his loyalty to Trina and his stupidity they wouldn't he gotten so far down that road." Damian sighed "and if it is them? What are they trying to do? Revenge?" Hades shrugged.

In a way Damian understood, not even the gods were going to have all the answers. He was going to have to find the answers on his own even though it seemed near to impossible. He started thinking about everything. He had three gods on his side, a titan, and a demigod. His eyes went wide when an idea into his head. "Why don't we ask Hermes for help? He is the god of travelers. Or maybe Artemis? I bet she has some great hunters, plus we have helped her enough times that she could do at least this for us." Hades nodded "then talk to them in the morning. If they can help I'm sure they will. But for now you need to get some sleep. Goodnight Damian" damian nodded as he got up and headed to his room.

_**~~~~Time Skip-The Next Day~~~~**_

Damian had been walking all morning, trying to find Hermes. He was as busy as ever. Damian materialized his wings took off into the sky invisibly. He had heard rumors saying Hermes was delivering something to someone there around that time, but wasn't sure where exactly. It took him a couple minutes but he finally spotted the god of messengers. He dived towards him and speed his wings out when he started getting close. Landing in front of Hermes and the demigod he became visible. The demigod fell over clutching his box. Damian grabbed Hermes shoulders "Hermes, I need your help! Somebody took Talia and we need your help finding her!" Hermes eyes widened "that's why she hasn't replied to my texts? And I thought he was just mad at me! Don't worry I will start looking for her right away. My assistant can take care of deliveries for a while. I need to go, I'll text you when I find something" then he disappeared. Damian turned invisible and shot into the sky, next he needed to find Artemis and her hunters. He flew everywhere he had heard the were spotted but found nothing and now he was at the last place they had been spotted. He was about to give up when he heard yelling.

He ran towards it, what he found was hunters arguing with Bob. "Just tell me where Artemis is! I need to speak with her now!" bob was beyond angry, he showed them his spear and he glared down at them. "Bob enough! I know you want to find her but this is not the way to go about things! Just calm down and let me talk to them!" He turned so fast that his spear knocked over some hunters. "and what are you going to do? It's your fault she was kidnapped!" bob stormed over to damian. "I know. If I had been more careful then it wouldn't of happened. I got Hermes to agree to help and I know I can get Artemis to help as well so calm down." He struggled to keep calm as he spoke to the titan. Bob pointed his spear at Damian only for Artemis to push it down. They both looked at her "Lady Artemis! I need you! Someone took Talia! They took her and left her bracelet and phone! Do you think you could help us find her? Please lady Artemis." She nodded and motioned for a Thalia to come over. "Thalia, I want you to get a small group together and go with Damian. Make sure to take some trackers with you." Thalia nodded and walked away. Damian bowed "thank you lady Artemis! And I'm sorry about bob, he is just worried about Talia." Artemis nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

After about twenty minutes of walking the reached the hunters camp. Thalia already had a small group set up. Talking to them and telling them what the mission was. Though because of how late it was they all stayed at the camp for the night. Everyone stared at Damian and bob as they sat around a campfire. He had just finished telling them how everything had happened.

**_~~~~Talia~~~~_**

She had spent three weeks talking to the titans and trying to get them, mainly Koios, to understand that she wasn't like the demigods that had kidnapped them or any other evil ones they had met. It worked with Prometheus, and a little with Koios. Prometheus had told her about how he got captured and what they demigods want him for. They planned on using them to become more powerful then both gods and titans and then use her to draw out God's and kill them along with someone that got in their way. But from what he knew it was mainly just one, the eldest. He guessed she was a daughter of Hecate brought back from the dead. He presumed they had been in hiding while the girl thought out a plan. Talia had tried to break the chains, they had zapped her the moment she touched them. Talia was now waiting for the boy that always brought them food.

He walked in silently and over to the cell, he had a couple new bruises and cuts. "Are you ok?" he looked at her and nodded "can you tell me you name?" he started to shake his head no but stopped "It's Aeson. And I'm sorry for what's happening. Trust me, this isn't what I wanted to do when I was given a second chance at life. But she has full control over me. Even if me and my sister wanted to leave we would just be taken back to the underworld….and put into the field of punishment again." She gave him a sad smile "What if I said I could help you with that? Aeson? If you and your sister could break us out I would be more then willing to help you." Stopped and stared at her "you would be willing to do that for us? Even after we trapped you?" She nodded "well ya. It's not like you had any choice. But now you do. So what will it be?" he looked down "I will think about it" then he placed the trays inside of the cell and walked out quickly.

She fed the titans like usual as they whispered about what they plan on doing after they get released. Prometheus planned on coming with her, since Bob was with her he figured it would be safe for him as well. Koios planned on tagging along with Prometheus until he figured out what he wants to do. So they talked and a couple hours later Aeson came down bringing a girl with him. The girl seemed scared, but she unwillingly followed the boy. She looked just like him, only difference is she wore a old fashioned Greek dress while he wore old fashioned Greek pants and a shirt. The were also the same height. He stopped at their cell, keys in hand. Fumbling with them as he tried to unlock the door. Talia went over to him, reached her hands out threw the bars, and took his hands in hers "Take a deep breath and calm" her voice was so soft and silent they could barely hear it. He nodded as she released his hands, after taking a deep breath and letting it out he steadied his hands and unlocked the cell door. Talia pulled it opened silently then took the keys from Aeson. After unlocking the two titans they stood up and stretched. They seemed to get their energy back instantly. Prometheus picked her up and looked at the twins of Hades in front of them. "Show us the way out so we can all get out of here. I swear it's worse then Tartarus here." Koios nodded and the boy took the girls hand again and started leading them all out. It took them an hour but they eventually got out.

Talia looked up at the sky, it was night time. The moment they got outside Talia wiggled out of Prometheus's grasp and took lead of the small group. She followed the sound of wolfs, wolfs usually meant the hunters of Artemis. As she get closer she started sporting wolfs, and then she saw it. A flash of silver hair. She took a small step back, crouched and then pounced knocking bob flat on his back as she sat on his chest. "Bob!" He tightly wrapped his arms around her. "Talia! Where have you been? Who took you? Where are they?" She smiled down at him, he sounded worried and angry, but mostly happy. "Guess who I met" he smiled "who?" She giggled "I met a brother of yours, one of your sons, and two demigods that got brought back during the whole Gaea thing." His eyes widened "and your still alive? They didn't kill you?" he sounded even more worried "Well, the twins aren't like that, sure one of them has a temper but so do i." He gave her a weak smile "I meant my brother and son" he poked her nose "I know my feisty kitten can take care of a couple of demigods. Two titans on the other hand I'm not so sure." Prometheus poked his heard out from behind a tree "Did you just call her your feisty kitten?" Talia's face became bright red as koios poked his head out from the opposite side of the tree "I believe he did, though if say she is more Stubborn them anything" bob stared at them "ok…so I'm n surprised Prometheus didn't kill you but I am surprised Koios let you live." She shrugged "they were chained up with their energy being drained every day for I don't know how long but it was longer then two months." Bob nodded as he pulled her into his arms and got to his feet. "Lets get to camp, I'm sue your tired." The Twin children of Hades came out as Bob started walking. It didn't take long before they were at the camp. But in that small amount of time Talia had fallen asleep and so did the other two demigods. Prometheus varied the girl while Koios caries the boy.


End file.
